


Wild West Fool

by KhaiPlisetsky



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: April Fool's Day, Gen, Multi, Other, United States, Wild West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaiPlisetsky/pseuds/KhaiPlisetsky
Summary: 1st of April and they try to capture a criminal in their own way.





	Wild West Fool

_Wild West_

"There is someone planning for a mass shooting! ALERT!"

The call from a girl stunned all the gang of Tom, Butch and Meathead, the trio cats. They had to take guns and in the old desert of Texas, they ran out with their horses. They left their saloons and they went out.

Tom with two pistols.

Butch with a shotgun.

Meathead with a big gun.

They came and they headed into a mine, where suddenly they found only an empty mine and, a poster …

WANTED! And it painted Tom, Butch and Meathead. Rewarded 100 dollars! They were trapped! And this time, they knew that, regardless, they must play a duel because they would be assaulted and die.

Under the circumstance, since the mine also had a great treasure they wanted to have all, they could not let it go easily. Due to their hunger, they had to put guns against their old compatriots.

"S*t … there is a big treasure yet only one can have it."

"And one of you must have worked with the Billy Bandits."

"Yeah, that's bastardized one."

They had to look over and over again. Now, with weapons, they had little choices. Standing in three corners like a triangle, they pointed their guns on their old friends.

And so, some others found out and they needed to wait …

Tom, Butch and Meathead looked on and on and on …

…

…

…

…

…

"SHIT!"

" **BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!** "

All of them shot each others, and they fell. It was so fast and so, the leader, Billy Bandits, appeared to see that they were all fallen down. He, the man with an eye covered, in the left, took the opportunity, he didn't want to miss the chance.

"Yes! They are all dead!"

He tried to walk into them, looked closely into their bodies. It was somewhat, a great moment for him. He could not resist it. He wanted the treasure.

But when he walked into the body of Butch. With a gun …

…

"Oh yes, you are dead! I will take it." Billy was too happy that he didn't know someone was also taking arms again and just waited for this reckless moment of Billy to decide the fate of the criminal.

…

…

…

…

…

"Happy April Fool's Day!"

"WTF?" Billy found that he was surrounded by Tom and Meathead! How could it be? He didn't get it …

And then, Butch took his shotgun, pointed on the head of Billy, said:

"There is no treasure here. The only treasure is you! We have pranked you this time, and you will head to canyon prison!"

"Fuck … April Fool's … I've been tricked again."

"And Happy Easter." Butch gave him the eggs, while he showed to Billy these bloods he found were all … painted in red! Triggered!

You better believe it! To take a criminal, triggered!


End file.
